bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Horus
Horus is the Egyptian God of the Air and Sky and the son of Isis and Osiris. After his father's death at the hands of his brother Set, Horus' uncle (on both sides) and being defeated by Set himself, Horus later avenged his father and became Pharaoh of Egypt. Biography Origins Horus was born the only child to Osiris, the God of Life and the son of the Sun God Ra, and his wife Isis, the Goddess of Magic. He was to eventually be crowned as the King of Egypt. The Series Pending. Personality Pending. Powers and Abilities As an Egyptian Deity, Horus is a very powerful entity. He is the God of the Air, and thus, has powerful skills in combat, strategy, and war. As the Son of Osiris, Horus is also more powerful than most of the other Egyptian Gods, excluding his parents and Set. Despite this, when in his deity form, he becomes more powerful. These are Horus' powers: *'Super Durability:' Horus, like other gods, is capable of withstanding a tremendous amount of physical damage and that also includes mortal based weapons. He can also withstand mortal based ailments and toxins. *'Super Senses:' As a God, Horus is able to hear the prayers of humans, even over the greatest of distances. Additionally, using his eyes, Horus never misses a target. Even without his eyes, Horus senses of hearing are extremely sharp. ** Divine Sight: Horus's divine attributes as a god lies in his eyes, which has the mystical power to see everything with absolute clarity. Even Set considered Horus's eyes to be a valuable asset, which he used to enhance his own power with just one of Horus's eyes. ** Telescopic Vision: Horus's divine eyes can be used to see from tremendous distances where he can detect things and people miles away. He can also do this with one eye as well. *'Super Speed:' As a god, Horus is faster than humans. *'Super Stamina:' Horus is able to engage in battle for hours. *'Super Strength:' Being an Egyptian God and as the Son of Osiris, Horus is tremendously strong, more so than humans, ghosts, hunters, most monsters, and most demons. He can send humans flying several feet in the air with one hit. Another instance would be when combating the Sphinx by keeping its paw from crushing him. He is strong enough to lift a full grown human off the ground and defeat four Minotaur on his own. *'Transformation:' Like all the Egyptian gods, Horus is able to transform himself into a magnificent armored creature at will. In Horus' case, his form is that of a gold and silver falcon. Similar to hybrids, Horus can also do partial transformations, such as closing his wings or making his head turn human-like. The head of the armor can be retracted to reveal his true face, but when not retracted, it makes the sound of a falcon with plasma blue colored eyes. Surprisingly, Horus can transform even with one eye missing. **'Aerokinesis:' Being the Lord of the Air, Horus is able to control the air. He once created powerful gusts of wind strong enough to blow a Minotaur off its feet. **'Flight:' As Lord of the Air, with the transformation of a falcon, Horus is able to sprout gold and silver colored feathered wings which enable him to fly. He can move at great speed in the sky, even to the point where he can break the sound barrier. Abilities *'Combat Skills:' Being the God of the Air, Horus is one of the greatest warrior gods. An immensely skilled and powerful warrior, He has supreme skills in all fields of combat, incredibly fast reflexes, enhanced strength, great aim, and speed. His senses are so sharp he can guess the approximate time to sunrise and has godly battle instincts that give him the right reactions in combat. His weapons of choice are a khopesh and javelin. His Uncle Set who is an extremely powerful God and a dangerously formidable warrior had to resort to dirty scheme of having his troops to utilize the sunlight to temporarily blind him to gain an advantage in one on one combat. In a rematch, Horus succeeded in overpowering his Uncle even after Set has vastly enhanced his powers by absorbing the attributes of other Gods. ** Swordsmanship: Horus is known to have a great deal of knowledge to combat enemies with bladed weapons, especially with the use of his staff. ** Hand-Hand Combat: Even when not using a weapon, Horus has shown immense proficiency in basic hand to hand combat. Category:Characters Category:Deities